What in Personification
by ArthursSconeAngel
Summary: London (OC) and America decide to play a little game before a world meeting starts which causes a Russian to get mad as Germany looks on. Rated T for mild language.


**What in Personification!**

 **A/N I Do not own Hetalia or any of the Characters although London is kind of an OC I've made up.**

Angela burst into the UN meeting which today was being held in Berlin, Germany. The meeting started at 09:00am it was now 09:20am. "Oh my god, so sorry I'm late everyone!" she said in a fluster, but as she moved her hair from her eyes she saw that the meeting room was empty except for Germany himself and America. She looked around dazed and still sleepy expecting the other nations to be hiding somewhere. "Well Gooooood Morning London!" Alfred cheered waving in his seat. "Guten Morgen London." Germany said quietly not looking up from his paper work. She ignored the German. "Alfred, what the hell you told me the meeting didn't start till nine o'clock, so what have I missed it or am I early?"

"Well I _thought_ it started at nine, but it turns out it doesn't actually start till ten."

"So you're telling me that I could still be in my very nice hotel room right now! I could've had time to actually do my hair and make-up properly but instead my hairs a complete mess." She sighed pouting whilst holding her hair up to make a point. Her hair which usually fell in long, neat, blond ringlets to her waist or was always tied up in a stylish way with braids, was now hanging limply and full of frizz. "Ha your hairs always a mess," Alfred joked. "I know, right," Angela sighed. "Anyway you can talk, do you ever brush your hair, doesn't look like it and what's with that bit of hair that's always sticking up?"

"I don't know I can't control it, it just does what it wants."

"I'll bloody cut it off then."

"NOOOOOO!" Alfred whined cradling his little Nantucket.

Throughout their discussion Germany had stayed silent he didn't like to get caught up in the American and Brits arguments or as they called it 'Banter'.

Angela sighed, "So what am I supposed to do for the extra forty minutes of my life I'm about to waste?"

"Well you _could_ practise what you're going to say and debate about during this meeting." Germany said.

"Ummm no way, besides Arthur has banned me from talking in this meeting as _apparently_ at the last one I caused too much of a scene," she said whilst making air quotation marks at the word 'scene'. Alfred laughed out loud at the memory and Germany physically shuddered at the memory and the chaos that reigned after it.

Angela decided to wonder around the room to see what mischief she could unlock, looking in cupboards and opening doors whilst Alfred sat on YouTube watching new Marvel trailers by the sound of it and Germany sat quietly, reading and organising his notes whilst sipping coffee occasionally. ' _Ew, how can he even like coffee? Coffee is gross.'_ London though, ' _Tea is obviously the more superior of the two.'_ Just like her brother, England, she had a strong passion when it came to hot beverages.

She continued her way along the room when she came to what looked like a wardrobe and opened it. Inside was different jackets, scarves, gloves and hats; this was most likely a lost property wardrobe. She rummaged through it to see if there was anything decent or of value she could maybe take if no one claimed it. She rummaged further back until she found of all things, a cow boy hat! ' _This is just perfect'_ she though with a huge grin on her face, she now had the perfect opportunity to re-enact one of her favourite memes from February. "Hey, Alfred! On your head!" she yelled whilst throwing the hat like a Frisbee in his direction. Alfred looked up to see the hat whizzing towards him and ducked expertly so it landed on his head. "Yes! Shot!" he said triumphantly. "What in American Personification." Angela said laughing happily. "Damn should've known it would turn into _that_ meme." Alfred said.

"Memes are funny though; Memes are love, memes are life."

"You should get that on a t-shirt."

"Funny you should say that." Angela said whilst unzipping her jumper.

"You haven't." Alfred said in disbelief.

"No, not really," she said whilst zipping her jumper back up, "though it would make a good t-shirt I'll remember that for the future."

Alfred gasped, "I have thought of the most fun and amazing game ever!" He squealed excitedly with a big, stupid grin on his face.

"Whatever it is you're planning America I suggest that you stop." Germany said sternly. He didn't want his meeting room messed up by the two of them and their silly games, especially since he had gotten here two hours earlier prepping the room and laying out little name tags on the tables so everyone knew where to sit. Huffing Angela said "Ignore him, but please do continue, young Alfred."

"I shall, young lady," he answered regally. "Right this is what we do, each time a nation walks through that door we sneak up on them, put the hat on their head, take a picture if we can and then caption it about something to do with them or their country. What do you think."

"I think," London paused for drama, "it's brilliant!"

"I think it's stupid and will only get one or both of you in trouble." Germany said, always the voice of reason. They both ignored him.

"So which country should we do first?" Angela asked. "Well, obviously, it should be Russia," Alfred replied "let's see his could be 'what in Communisation!'"

"Okay, Alfred, first of all Ivan isn't communist any more so he'll probably just punch you in the face for that."

"Alright, fine what about 'what in Soviet Unionisation!' that's a good one come on you've got to give me that one." Germany just groaned in the corner he could tell this game was going to cause major upset. "Again, Alfred, Ivan isn't the Soviet Union anymore maybe we should pick another country."

"Fine," America huffed, "but if Russia does walk through that door I _will_ say one of those things." They both stood and thought for a while. "Right I have one," Angela piped up "this is for France 'what in flirtation.' See Al now that's a good one as everyone knows, even himself knows he is a massive flirt."

"I see. You could also have 'what in French Revolution', does that work?"

"Hmmmm kind of."

"How about this then London, I'll say the countries and you can do the phrase. This is just going to be for practise so I know what to say when that nation walks through the door."

"Okay."

"Here we go, Japan."

"What in Graphic Animation."

"Hahaha that's good, ummmm Denmark?"

"What in Viking invasion."

"England."

"What in Colonisation."

"Aimed at me, right?"

"Correct, next?"

"Romano"

"What in Sexual Frustration." They both paused and looked at each then burst out laughing. "Is that because of him and Spain?" Alfred asked. "Oh my God you've noticed it too?" She replied.

"How could you not notice; he clearly has the hots for Spain and its hilarious."

"Poor Romano." London said sympathetically, "Okay another one."

"Italy." America said.

"What in surrenderisation, don't think that's a word but that is also true." At this statement Germany smiled to himself and suppressed a laugh. London noted this and smiled a little to herself too.

"Alright London, next one is Greece!"

"What in Tax Evasion." At this the German full out laughed almost spitting out his coffee he was drinking. "Oh, you think that's funny do you Germany?" London asked playfully. "Well here's one for you. Picture the scene; Germany 1924, what in hyperinflation." The Germans laugher ceased immediately, Alfred held his breath waiting for the Germans response and London tilted her chin up defiantly. She had hit a nerve here so she smiled smugly to herself. "Well London here's one for you," he said, "Picture the scene; Britain 2016, what in Brexit Nation." Alfred audibly gasped as he released his breath then burst into laughter and said "Aw London you just got wrecked!"

London pretending to be highly insulted put her hand to her chest and whispered in mock pain "Yes Alfred I did, I did get wrecked and by a German no less. Right that's it I'm Lon-Done of this stupid game Alfred." This time it was Ludwig's turn to be smug.

At that moment Russia opened the door and walked in, America looked to London and Ludwig, smiling. " _Don't."_ they both mouthed. It was too late America grabbed the hat and whipped his phone out, ran up to the Russian, shoved the hat on his head, took a selfie with him and yelled "What in Communisation!" all in a matter of seconds and before the Russian could react or process what was happening.

Whipping the stupid hat off his head Ivan grabbed America by the neck and shoved him against the nearest wall. "How _dare_ you turn me into a meme, Alfred F. Jones." He said menacingly, "delete that picture right now or I will use force." As he said this he applied more pressure to the poor Americans neck. Alfred was finding it harder to breath now. "Make me, Commie Bastard." He managed to choke out. Ivan let go of him and shoved him harder against the wall making Alfred hit his head.

"Ivan!" London called out as she went to try and break up the inevitable fight. Grabbing her back Germany said "No, you might get hurt, I'll do it."

' _What the fudge?'_ London thought, Germany wouldn't usually protect her when a fight broke out, usually between one of her siblings and another nation.

Germany took of his suit jacket, placed it on the nearest chair and stormed up to Russia and America pushing his way between the two. With his muscles straining under his dark navy blue shirt from holding the Russian back he faced Ivan and said "Now Russia there is no need for violence, America is extremely sorry and will apologise and delete that picture immediately."

"Like hell I will." He said whilst rubbing his head, Germany gave him _that_ look. "Alright, alright, fine look here," he got his phone and deleted the picture so Russia and Germany could see. "Sorry." He mumbled, "happy now?"

"Da!" The Russian said cheerfully as he walked away to his chair at the table. Germany visibly relaxed, he hated standing up to the Russian as he knew what he was physically capable of, he had found this out himself first hand. Alfred began to laugh nervously as he took in what had just happened and how close he had gotten to getting his face smashed in. London let out the breath she had been holding. "Oh my days." She whispered in relief. "London get over here. Now!" Germany ordered. Angela gulped ' _this can't be good.'_ She thought as she made her way over to the clearly mad German.

"I _told_ the two of you that that game was a stupid idea! But did you listen? Nein!" Germany yelled at them. Both didn't make eye contact and just stared at the floor like they were young children being scolded by a very angry parent. "That could've ended a lot worse than it did!" he continued "I could've stopped it." London bravely mumbled. "Silence!" Ludwig shouted. She physically jumped at this. Letting out a long sigh and rubbing the middle of his forehead he tried to calm down as it looked like London was about to burst into tears and it made him feel guilty.

He spoke in a more quieter voice "Apologise and go and sit in your designated seats."

"Sorry." They both mumbled on their way past, Alfred leading the way and London purposefully stepping on the back of his heels so he would trip. After all it was his fault that they just got a right telling off.

 **A/N: This was just supposed to be a little fun, if any one gets offended for any reason please let me know so I can make appropriate changes. I don't really write a lot of fanfiction so sorry for any mistakes or anything. Please feel free to post reviews good or bad all are welcome as I would really like feed back. Also feel free to comment any of your own "What in..." slogans as I find them quite funny.**


End file.
